gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Pathfinder: Saga of Fate/Raalnorg Bomarg
"If you practice any sort of religion in Rahadoum's borders and you spot a black, 7-foot-tall crocodile man out of the corner of your eye, you'd better make peace with whatever god you believe in, because he's going to send you to them very soon." ~ Menkir, Thuvian cleric of Sarenrae, 4742 AR Raalnorg is an acarian assassin who dual-wields scimitars to cut down his targets. Backstory Raalnorg was born on a war-torn continent far away from the Inner Sea known as Narashaz and to a race called the acarians. When Raalnorg was just an infant, his parents took him with them on a colonization/invasion attempt of a newly discovered continent. This continent happened to be Garund, the southern continent of the Inner Sea, in the province of Rahadoum. Their timing for an invasion was incredibly poor, as it was right in the middle of the Inner Sea War, in which all countries were prepared for an invasion. The acarian invaders - Raalnorg's parents included - suffered a horrible defeat that resulted in the slaughter of every invader and colonist, except for Raalnorg. When Malduoni, the ruler of Rahadoum, ordered the infant to be killed, the leader of the royal assassins named Baslios stepped in. Baslios had observed the conflict during Rahadoum's invasion and was fascinated by the fighting style and anatomy of the acarians. Fighting seemed to be in their blood. Baslios thought the young Raalnorg would make an excellent assassin, so he adopted him and trained him to be the ultimate killing machine. Baslios learned about the acarian race by reading old texts that depicted a strange race of crocodile men from a distant land. He took the most interest in their assassins, deemed the Margor. He was so fascinated by the ways of the Margor, in fact, that he began using the Margor code when training Raalnorg and the other assassins. When Raalnorg reached maturity and his training was complete, Baslios began sending him on assassination missions. These usually involved assassinating priests and priestesses of Sarenrae who tried to spread their religion to the nonreligious nation of Rahadoum. Some priests and priestesses hadn't even shown any visible attempt at spreading their religion, but were marked as targets "as an act of prevention". Other targets included rebellion leaders that came about at the aftermath of the war. Essentially, Raalnorg worked for a more covert and deadly version of the Pure Legion. After years of carrying out these missions, Raalnorg was sent on a different kind of mission, one that involved him moving overseas to Cheliax. After the war, Cheliax fell into anarchy and was taken over by a gang called the Iron Cog. Iron Cog members frequently plundered trade routes that crossed over Cheliax's ports. Raalnorg's mission was to assassinate the member of the Iron Cog that oversaw the plundering of Rahadoumi goods. Raalnorg went to Corentyn, the port city in Cheliax that was the source of Rahadoum's problems. He found his target in the local arena watching a battle unfold. Raalnorg advanced on his target, and that is where his role in Saga of Fate begins. Personality Raalnorg was raised in a cruel and unloving environment, so he became very cold and emotionless. He possesses no sense of morality whatsoever, and only does something if it gives him some sort of benefit. He has worked with Baslios's assassin's guild for years, but by no means does he consider himself bound to Baslios in any way. Ever since he became an assassin, he looked for a way to try to break away from Baslios's guild to become his own assassin without risking repercussions. Appearance As an acarian, Raalnorg's appearance is akin to a black humanoid crocodile. His body is covered in black scales and he has a long snout filled with sharp teeth. While not a giant, Raalnorg, like most acarians, is about a foot taller than the average human. Starting Ability Scores * Strength: 14 * Dexterity: 18 * Constitution: 10 * Defense: 10 * Magic: 9 * Willpower: 16 Abilities Basic Attack: Twin Scimitars * Raalnorg swings his two scimitars with rapid attack speed. Alternate Attack: Throwing Knife * Raalnorg throws a dagger a short distance in front of him. It deals damage based on dexterity despite being a throwing weapon. Standard Ability: Slayer's Advance * Raalnorg doubles his movement speed for a short period of time that is determined by his magic score. Advanced Ability: Study Target * Raalnorg studies the vitals of the closest enemy that he is facing for five seconds. During this time, Raalnorg will not passively dodge against attacks, and if he takes any damage, the ability is interrupted and goes on cooldown. If Raalnorg maintains focus for five seconds without interruption, the target will have a special marker above their head indicating they have been studied. The next attack Raalnorg makes against this enemy will result in an automatic double critical hit, and will instantly kill them if that damage is equal to half their total hit points or more. Super Ability: Slayer's Sight * Upon activating this ability, every enemy on screen is marked as studied. All markers placed on enemies by this ability last for 7 seconds plus an amount of extra time determined by Raalnorg's magic score. Passive 1: Enemy of the Faith * Using Study Target on religious enemies takes half as much time, and markers placed on these foes by Slayer's Sight last 50% longer. Passive 2: Wrath of the Margor * If Raalnorg manages to successfully resist a non-damaging magical effect, his critical hit rate improves by 1%, to a maximum of 15%. This bonus lasts until the end of the stage. Category:Sub pages